


Click Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Baking, Butterfly Effect, Depression, Everyone is literally a Youtuber, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gay, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, I can't think if anymore tags, Insomnia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Pastel!Armin Arlert, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber AU, but I'll add them later if I think of any, fandoms - Freeform, gaming channels, lots of gay, slight angst, vlogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren Jaeger is the owner of a popular gaming and vlogging channel known as "EmeraldEyes".





	Click Me!

This is totally not even a work, yet. But I need to save all of the fucking tags before I lose my mind trying to remember them


End file.
